


Cocoon

by Annibal



Series: Chrysalis [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Cocoon

Their life held so much more joy after their son was born, there was no more fear about what could happen. It was like Matthew had been able to let go and move on. 

It made Will feel good to see his omega so contented and safe, like after all this time he had finally managed to do what he should have as an alpha. Even when they had had their accident and Matthew had gotten pregnant his first heat after the baby, they had both seen it as a gift. Making up for what they lost. 

Matthew had been feeling down at the need to quit his job, but his boss had left a job offer open to him when he would be ready to return in a few years. It had made the transition a little easier. 

Now as Will watched their seven month old baby snuggle with his fairly pregnant father he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

Matthew was pretty heavy into nesting, he had hardly come out of it when he had gotten pregnant again and had seemed to fall in even deeper. Although it had some side effects like making Will feel protective to the point where he even annoyed himself and the nesting hormones making their son sleepy, it felt good to watch.

Even teething was simpler as the nesting hormones kept Joshua from complaining much. There was a bonus to having Matthew nesting. 

Will would still drag their son out to play and crawl around the house, although his skills at movement were rather limited , but once Will was done and needed to cook and clean he could tuck Joshua in beside Matthew and know that he would be napping in no time. 

Matthew just accepted it happily, content with their son or Will beside him. He just didn’t like being alone. 

Will watched for a while, feeling warmth in his chest. He sent it effortlessly through their bond, and he could see his mate start to stir. 

When Matthew gave him a sleepy little smile Will wanted to take the place their son had. Now that Joshua was deep in sleep he would be fine to be returned to his room. Most the time he shared the bed with them, but sometimes Will needed a little alone time. 

He plucked Joshua out of bed and dug around for a small blanket to wrap him in. There was one tucked behind Matthew’s back and he carefully wrapped up their son, making sure he would be nice and warm. 

Will brought him to his bedroom, setting him down in his crib and turning on the baby monitor. Once he was warm and Will could see that he wasn’t going to wake up he returned to the bedroom, seeing that Matthew made room for him.

“I know what you’re doing you dirty dog.”

Matthew laughed, as Will started undressing. 

“Only if you want to baby, I am content just being beside you if that’s what you want.”

Matthew’s smile was warm, and once he was in his boxers Will took his place. Matthew’s skin was toasty and Will ran his hand over his belly. He knew through their bond that Matthew was still too far deep in the dregs of sleep to want more than just the touch of his alpha just yet. He would have to use touch and their bond to warm him up.

“This is good for now.” 

Matthew put his hand over Will’s and he felt the trust and love through their bond. Matthew knew about his faults, and yet he still looked at him as if he was the most important thing in the world, other than their son that was. 

With one small baby and another on the way Will felt he finally had something he had wanted so badly, a family, and a place to forget the past. 

After all the things that had happened between them Matthew had helped build both for him. Although this house had been where he had escaped to, it wasn’t until the scent of his omega filled the rooms that he started to feel like he could truly relax. 

He slipped his hand off Matthew’s belly, moving to his hip and tugging at the boxer briefs he was wearing. 

“What about now?”

Will teased. 

He was rewarded with Matthew’s deep laugh, and there was a little wiggle of his hips. An invitation. 

Matthew’s eyes were still heavy from sleep but there was a hint of excitement. 

“I might be convinced.”

His stomach felt tight with want as he looked over his omega, his hair was messy and his lips relaxed, tempting him to kiss them. 

Will gave into temptation, loving the taste of Matthew’s mouth. There was a sweetness to his tongue that only got stronger as he got further into his pregnancy. Matthew groaned, and shifted closer. Matthew’s belly pressed against him, and Will rubbed under his waistband, rubbing over his the top of his ass. 

It wasn’t until he heard a small noise on the baby monitor that he realised his plan didn’t work. Not that he minded, he was fairly used to being interrupted since Joshua was born. 

“I’ll get him.” 

With one last kiss he pulled away and as soon as he got out he tugged on a pair of Matthew’s sweatpants and hurried to the other room. Joshua wasn’t upset, his noises showed that, but Will liked him in the room if he was awake. He picked up his son, watching how the baby looked around with wide blue eyes. 

Will brought him back to the room, walking around the room and snatching up a soft rattle from the bed. He managed to get it into the babies grasp and he watched Matthew sit up in the bed. 

Matthew held out his hands, making grabby hands. 

Will wasn’t ready to give up his son yet and shook his head. 

“You’re already holding one, stop being greedy.”

Even as he said it he moved to the edge of the bed, slipping into the spot that he had held before. He moved Joshua to sit on his thigh, so that he was between the two of them. Matthew moved in as close as he could, leaning into Will’s side. 

Will felt a soft kiss just under his ear. 

“I’m always greedy when it comes to my family.”

It sounded good to hear the words from Matthew’s lips and he found himself looking at Matthew the same way the omega always looked at him. Glowing with admiration and love.


End file.
